Moved on
by mistressoflothlorien
Summary: This is my sequel to Moving On.  Justin and Alex have moved on, now what? *Jalex*
1. Chapter 1

After that night Alex pretended to be Juliet to help Justin move on; after they broke the law and a huge taboo, everything changed between Alex and Justin. They no longer fought every day, in fact they barely spoke. When they did speak to each other, it was with a polite coolness. It worried their parents, as well as Max and Harper. It went on like this for over a month, with both Alex and Justin dodging their parent's concerned questions. Finally, Max had enough. He couldn't stand all this tension any longer. He filled a bucket full of water balloons and went looking for Justin.

"DUDE!" Justin yelled at Max, as Max chucked water balloon at him. "What the hell!"

"Go talk to Alex!" Max told him, pelting Justin with a water balloon after every word.

"Max! This is between me and Alex! Now stop throwing water balloons at me!" Justin yelped as another balloon hit him square in the face.

"Justin, just admit it bothers you!" Max told him, pausing mid-throw.

"How could it not bother me? I'm soaking wet!"

"Not that. Not talking to Alex. I can see how much its bothering you two. Just go kiss and make up already!" Max told Justin. Justin froze at Max's choice of words. Could he have figured it out? Shouldn't he be disgusted with his older brother?

"It doesn't matter." Max said, answering Justin's unspoken questions. He threw one last water balloon and then started towards the stairs. "I'll keep Mom and Dad busy downstairs. Go talk to her." Max disappeared down the stairs with the water balloon bucket, leaving Justin shell-shocked.

"What's going on down here?" Alex asked standing at the top of the stairs. She saw Justin standing in the living room, frozen and soaking wet. Instead of saying anything, she turned back towards her room.

"Wait, Alex, please" Justin called up to her. "Come down for a minute. I need to talk to you."

"What Justin?" Alex asked, not moving from the top of the stairs. "and why are you soaked?"

"Max. Water balloons. It doesn't' matter. Please come down here." He pleaded looking at Alex. She sighed and came down the stairs.

"What?" Alex asked, not looking at Justin as she sat on the couch.

"Alex please look at me." He sat next to her and touched her arm gently.

"Why? So you can ignore me for another month?" She spat at him, yanking her arm away from his touch. She turned away, so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes.

"Alex, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking that night. I don't know what came over me, I can't believe I took advantage of you like that! I haven't been able to talk to you this whole time because I'm so afraid it'll happen again. I love you so much Alex, and it so wrong, I just couldn't stand hurting you like I did." Justin blurted out, as Alex turned and looked at him, her eyes swimming with tears.

"So loving me is a mistake? Nice. God you're such an ass!" Alex yelled at Justin. "Do you know what that night was to me? That was the best night of my life. I gave myself to you, not because you forced me, but because I wanted to. I wasn't kidding that night Justin. I love you. I've always loved you. But if that's not enough for you, then whatever. You can go find another nice vampire girlfriend to fuck. I don't care anymore." She jumped up and turned to run back upstairs. Justin grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. Alex stood stock still for a second as Justin hugged her tightly, then slowly melted into the hug.

"Alex, the mistake isn't loving you. The mistake is that I allowed my feelings to come up to the surface. No matter how we feel about each other there's nothing we can do about it. That night was a one time thing."

"But why Justin?" Alex cried into his chest, her arms wrapped around his chest tightly. "What's wrong with loving each other?"

"Alex, its illegal. Everyone would hate us. We could go to jail. I couldn't live with myself if I let something like that happen to you." Justin felt tears falling from his face too. His heart was breaking with every sob coming from Alex.

"what if I said I didn't care? What if none of that mattered? I only want you . Everyone else can hate me, as long as you love me!"

"Alex. Are you sure? Are you ready to loose Mom and Dad and Harper if they were to find out about us?"

"Justin! I told you, it doesn't matter! All I need is you!" Alex looked up at Justin and before he could protest, she planted a kiss on Justin's lips. He tried to pull away at first, but after a few seconds he kissed Alex back, their lips crushing against each other. Alex's whole body felt as if it were on fire as Justin's tongue snaked it's way into her mouth. Justin's legs were jelly, and he knew if they kept this up it he would risk collapsing. At that moment he decided that moment no matter what happened, he'd never break Alex's heart again. No matter what. When they broke the kiss, both were breathless and dazed.

"Alex, I love you. I'm so sorry about how I handled this. Can you forgive me?" Justin asked, caressing Alex's cheek with his hand.

"Whatever dude. You're such a girl!" Alex smiled and put her hand on Justin's chest. "I already told you I love you." She leaned up for another kiss when they heard Max's voice drifting up the stairs.

"It was an accident Dad! I didn't mean to dump the soda on that lady! I thought her hair was on fire!" Max was yelling, loudly. Alex and Justin flew apart, forgetting that the floor was still wet from Max's balloons. The both slipped and ending up falling flat on their butts. Max and their dad walked up to find both of them laughing hysterically. Jerry was so happy to see his older children talking and laughing again he didn't even ask why their living room floor was soaked in water. He ran downstairs to get his wife, and complete forgot he was about to chew Max out. Max looked at his brother and sister laughing and he felt like all was right in the world.

"So is everything ok between you guys now? Did you kiss and make up like I told you to?" Max asked as he threw himself down on the floor next to Alex and she put her arm around him, still laughing.

"Yeah Maxie, everything is fine now. Thanks for your help…" Justin gave Max a look while Max just shrugged.

"No biggie man. I mean, with you guys fighting, Mom and Dad were paying more attention to what everyone was doing. I figured if they knew everything was ok, they'd stop." Alex and Justin both starred at Max in awe. They were both wondering when he became this logical.

"Max…." Alex wanted to ask Max if he knew what was going on between her and Justin, but she didn't know how to. How do you ask your younger brother if he's ok with his brother and sister hooking up?

"Alex. I told Justin already. It doesn't matter." And with that he pushed himself off the floor. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go water my candy corn seeds. My candy corn tree should be popping up soon." with that said, Max walked out to the patio, leaving Justin and Alex looking after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: sorry guys, I left the first chapter kind of hanging, I'm still getting used to posting a story with chapters. **

**Hope you like the update! Please review, even if you hate it!**

* * *

The next few weeks were peaceful. Alex and Justin were talking again, but it there were a lot less arguments, a lot less fights and pranks. It worried Theresa. At night she lay awake thinking about why their sudden friendship bothered her. She tried to speak to Jerry about it, but he was just glad the kids were talking again. He didn't see anything wrong with less pranks. Theresa tried to agree with her husband but something still nagged at her. Something wasn't right between Justin and Alex.

While their mom laid worrying in her bed, Justin and Alex were curled up, in Alex's bed, talking softly. This is how they spent every night since they made up. Justin would wait until Alex fell asleep in his arms, then sneak back into his own bed. Every night Justin was terrified that someone would catch them together, and every night Alex would scoff and dismiss his fears. Justin knew it was only a matter of time before his parent's found out about them, and then all hell would break loose. Still, they chanced it. Alex swore she couldn't sleep without being next to Justin, so Justin had to give in.

That night, Alex was arguing quietly with Justin. They hadn't had sex since that night a month ago, and Alex wanted more sex. And often. Justin was too scared to do anything while their parents were home, so it was often a cause of argument between the two of them.

"Justin. I don't understand. Do you not want me? Is that what this is about?" Alex pouted.

"Yes Alex. Me, an 18 year old horny male, does not want a super hot sexy women to pleasure him whenever she feels like it. That makes sense." Justin rolled his eyes. He'd been doing that a lot lately, sarcastically rolling his eyes. Alex was rubbing off on him, he thought, amused.

"I'm a super hot sexy woman?" Alex asked, batting her eye lashes at Justin.

"Yes. Now shut up please. I'm trying to sleep" Justin told her closing his eyes. She was silent for a few minutes and Justin wondered what she was up to. He found out quickly as he felt her hands sliding down his chest towards his boxers.

"Alex…"

"Shhhh Justin. Just stop thinking for once in your life!" Alex grinned as Justin shut his mouth. Justin gasped as her hands slowly slid into his boxers.

"Oh god. Alex…" He moaned quietly. Alex smiled, she always got her way. As she leaned in to kiss Justin they both heard a scream downstairs.

"AYE DIOS MIO!" Their mom screamed. Alex and Justin froze, unsure what to do or what was going on downstairs. Finally after a heartbeat they heard their mom again.

"MAX! What are you doing!" She yelled. Alex breathed a sigh of relief and jumped out of bed.

"I'm going to see what's going on. Wait until its clear then get back to your room!" Alex directed as she ran out of her room. Justin lay in the bed for a minute, trying to catch his breath and trying to hear what was going on downstairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex asked, rubbing her eyes and walking down the stairs like she just woke up. She came across her Max sitting on his sleeping bag and their mom clutching her heart. "Mama? What happened? You guys are going to wake Justin up too!" she said, looking confused.

"I was coming to check on you guys, I heard a noise, and I stepped on Max on my way up. Max, mijo, why were you sleeping on the floor?" Theresa asked her youngest son. Alex's heart froze. What would have happened if Max hadn't of been on the floor? She understood in that instant all of Justin's fears weren't because he was crazy and paranoid.

"I dunno Mom, at first I wanted to sleep outside, because I thought I might see an alien tonight. But then it started raining, so I came in. but I figured if I slept at the stairs maybe I'd be close enough to still see an alien." Max tried to explain. Alex closed her eyes and said a silent thanks to Max. She knew Max was watching out for her and Justin. She wondered how many nights he slept on the floor, trying to protect them.

"Max! Mijo just go to bed! In your own bed. Can't you teleport to Mars and look at aliens or something tomorrow?" Theresa asked.

"But Mom! Its not the same thing!" Max argued.

"Max. Bed. Now." Theresa told him firmly. He sighed and went up the stairs, dragging his sleeping bag with him. "And you Alex. What are you doing awake?" Theresa asked, turning on Alex.

"What? I was asleep…" Alex told her.

"Alex please, if you were asleep nothing would have woken you up. What are you up to?" Theresa asked, narrowing her eyes.

"God Mom, stop being so paranoid." Alex told her as she stomped back up the stairs. Theresa watched her, not believing a word Alex said. Theresa knew her kids, and she knew when they were up to something. She turned off the lights and started to make her way back to her room when she heard Justin's bedroom door open and close very softly. A thought crossed her mind, and a second later she hated herself for even considering it. She got back into her bed and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't get rid of the thought.

"Jerry. Wake up!" She told her husband, shaking him.

"Wha? Whose there?" Jerry asked, confused.

"Jerry. Tomorrow we're going to have Harper and Justin switch bedrooms." She told him.

"OK honey. Tomorrow. Bedrooms. Sure." and he fell back into his sleep. Feeling better, Theresa closed her eyes and quickly passed out herself.

* * *

The next morning was a Sunday, so the whole family including Harper was sitting down for a big breakfast. Alex and Max were teasing Justin for his use of sugar-free syrup on his pancakes and Harper was talking to Jerry about her new beef jerky dress.

"Hey kids, after breakfast we're going to do a little project." Theresa announced, interrupting everyone's conversation. Everyone, including Jerry groaned.

"Mom!" Alex whined. "Its Sunday! Me and Harper were going to go shopping!"

"You guys! It'll be fun!" Theresa tried to cheer everyone up.

"What do you want us to do Mom?" Justin asked, looking wary.

"You and Harper are switching rooms!" She told him, trying to fake excitement. Everyone at the table froze and looked at the Russo matriarch.

"what?" Justin asked. "Why do I have to switch rooms? Was this your idea" He glared accusingly at Harper.

"No! I love the basement! It gives me lots of room for my clothes!" Harper looked distraught at the thought of moving again, just when things were getting settled for her.

"Why are they switching honey?" Jerry asked, looking at his wife. This was the first he'd heard of a switch.

"Jerry! We talked about this last night! Justin is leaving for college in a few months, so its only fair for Harper to come upstairs. Justin's things were going to end up in the basement anyways, so why not?" Theresa argued.

"Mom…" Justin started

"Mrs. Russo…" Harper chimed in. Alex and Max said nothing, they just looked at their mom.

"No arguments. After breakfast Alex will help Harper move her stuff and Max will help Justin. End of discussion." Theresa told them, putting an end to any arguments. While the rest of the family ate breakfast and tried to make small talk, Justin and Alex were deep in conversation in their own heads.

'_Do you think she knows?'_ Alex asked Justin sounding as scared as Alex could sound.

'_She might suspect something. Mom never does anything without a reason. We need to talk about this later' _Justin told her.

'_I love you Justin_.' Alex told him, as she took a bite of pancakes.

'_I love you. Always.' _He told her back.

_"_Ok, Dad and I will wash up the dishes then go open up downstairs. You kids get to work!" Theresa said, shooing the kids away from the table. The boys headed upstairs while Alex and Harper wandered down.

As soon as the kids were out of site, Jerry turned on his wife.

"Care to explain what is going on? Why are we banishing Justin to the basement?"

"I had a feeling about something." She told him.

"A feeling about what?"

"I'm afraid to even say it out loud. I'm just doing this for their own good." Theresa said, more to herself than to her husband. Jerry still didn't understand what was going on but he knew better than to question his wife when she was in a mood. Instead, he turned and started washing dishes.

Downstairs in the basement Harper was ranting nervously to Alex.

"I don't understand! I don't want Justin to think I'm the reason he's getting kicked out of the house! I mean, sure its lonely down here at night but its better than traveling with my parents! I love living with you guys and I'd never do anything to Justin because he's my friend, and now he's like a brother. And Alex you're awful quiet. Why aren't you helping me pack?" Harper paused, catching her breath.

"Harper chill. This isn't your fault. Its mine." Alex sighed. She pushed a box off of Harper's bed and flopped down. Harper paused from her frantic packing and looked at her best friend.

"Your fault? How is this your fault? What did you do Alex?"

"If I told you, you'd hate me." Alex grabbed a pillow and hugged it. She refused to look at Harper.

"Alex, I could never hate you. I love you! You're my best friend. My sister. Don't you trust me?" Harper sounded hurt as she sat next to Alex.

"I trust you Harper. But this is big. This is like 1000 times bigger than the wizard secret. This is like life and death big." Alex told her.

"Alex. I can't make you tell me, but you know I'm here for you, no matter what." Harper wanted to hug her best friend but she knew Alex would push her away, so instead she got up and started packing again. Alex watched Harper walking around the room unsure of what to do. She had to tell Harper at some point, she couldn't hide her happiness from her best friend, but now wasn't the time. Especially since they were at home with a suspicious Mom floating around. She'd tell her later.

"Harper! Stop packing! I'm a wizard remember?" Alex waved her wand. "Harper and Justin rooms must swap, so do it now, before I drop." Suddenly the two girls were upstairs with all of Harper's stuff. They knew from the confused yells that Justin's stuff was now in the basement.

"Ugh Alex! I wish you'd tell me when you're going to do magic like that. It always makes me dizzy afterwards!" Harper sat on the bed trying to steady herself.

"Harper! Come on! The rooms are moved! Lets go take a walk!" Alex grabbed Harper and dragged her down the stairs.

"Bye Mom. Rooms are moved. Me and Harper are going out!" Alex yelled as she and Harper flew out the door of the sub shop. As Alex and Harper walked towards their favorite park, Alex sent Justin a text then shut off her phone.

Back at home, Justin was trying to get used to his room in the basement when he heard his text message notification. He smiled when he saw it was from Alex. The smile slid off his face as he read what the message said. "I'm telling Harper about us. No worries. Phone off. Love." Justin sank to his chair and put his head in his hands. He prayed that Harper wouldn't betray them.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! There's more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Harper and Alex slowly walked around the block, neither of them talking. It was a comfortable silence, a silence that comes from years of friendship. They walk to the park, and settle on their favorite bench, a bench hidden among a grove of trees. Whenever they had something serious to talk about, they came here.

'_If this bench could talk….'_ Alex thought to herself, amused. She sat for a minute and wondered how she should start this confession. Finally, she took a deep breath and dove in.

"Harper. I'm in love."

"Really Alex? Is this the big secret? Why are you all hush hush about it? I've seen you in love before. Wait, its not Zeke is it?" Harper asked nervously.

"No, its not Zeke." Alex couldn't help but laughing.

"Then why are you freaking out? Its not like you're in love with your brother or something!" Harper started laughing until she saw Alex's face. Alex was giving her a look of pure anxiety. "Alex? Who are you in love with? Just tell me please!"

"Harper, I want to tell you, but first promise me you'll listen to everything I say before you judge me."

"Alex, I'd never judge you. You know that." Harper was freaking out, she knew she was about to learn something really bad.

"Justin." Alex whispered.

"Justin what? Does he not like the guy? Is this why you're a basket case?" Harper was confused.

"No. Its Justin. I love Justin." Alex felt tears slide down her cheeks. She wiped them away angrily as she stared at the ground. She hated crying. It made her feel weak.

"Of course you do Alex. He's an awesome big brother." Harper had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"No Harper. I love him. As a boyfriend. He's my boyfriend Harper." Alex looked up, expecting to see a look of horror on Harper's face, or to see Harper running away screaming. Instead Harper was giving Alex a calculating look.

"So what you're telling me is that you're in love with your brother? That you are dating, your brother?" Harper asked, sounding grim.

"Let me explain Harper please!" Harper nodded and Alex continued. "It all started that night, the night you had me pretend to be Juliet. Justin knew it was me. He told me he loved me, me Alex not me Juliet. I realized then I'd always loved him as more than a brother. He's always been my whole world, you know that. We made love that night, he was my first. Now I can't imagine my life without him. I wish I could show you how much I love him. And he loves me more than I deserved." Alex wiped the tears away again.

"Alex. Stop crying. Now its my turn to talk." Harper took a deep breath. "I know you love Justin. I think I've always known. At first I used to think that you didn't like the idea of my crushes on him because you wanted me all to yourself. Then I started to notice how you would hate all of Justin's girlfriends. You'd always find something about them to tease him with." Alex was stunned at Harper's confession. She thought back and realized Harper was telling the truth. Juliet was the only girlfriend Alex kind of got along with, and that was only because deep down Alex knew that Juliet and Justin didn't really have a future together.

"You guys must really be in love to be risking everything. I don't understand it but I love you, and I love Justin, and I want you both to be happy. If you guys make each other happy, then you have my support." Harper told Alex. Alex just starred at Harper. Her brain was trying to process everything Harper told her.

"So you aren't grossed out?" Alex finally asked.

"Alex. I've helped Max clean out his room. Nothing grosses me out anymore." Harper told her. Alex threw her arms around Harper and pulled her into a huge hug.

"Harper, I don't deserve a friend like you." Alex hugged her tighter.

"I know you don't, but I'm here anyways." Harper laughed.

The girls sat and talked for hours, Alex gushed about Justin and Harper didn't stop talking about Zeke. It wasn't until Alex glanced at her watch that she realized how late it had gotten.

"Oh my gosh! Harper its almost 7! No wonder my stomach is growling! Lets head home." Alex jumped up.

"Oh! I forgot! Do you think your mom suspects anything? Is that why I had to switch rooms?" Harper asked as they headed home.

"I think so. Justin and I have been careful, but my mom is too suspicious."

"Well you guys have to be more careful. I don't want to see you guys thrown out!" Harper worried that things could be much worse than the two of them being thrown out, but she didn't say anything. She was sure Alex was already worried enough.

Alex and Harper walked through the doors to the sub station, which was now closed and headed upstairs to their apartment. As soon as the front door open they were attacked by the rest of the family.

"Where have you guys been?" Theresa asked, looking angry.

"We've been so worried!" Jerry told them, not looking up from the tv.

"Why didn't you answer your phone!" Justin shouted, looking like he was about to pass out.

"What do candy corn trees look like?" Max wanted to know. Alex and Harper laughed.

"Chill guys. We got to talking about boys and we lost track of time!" Alex told them. She gave Justin a smile. Justin looked at Harper and she smiled too. "Gosh! I'm starving! Are you going to feed us?" Alex demanded.

That night, Alex was in Harper's room, talking. Even though she'd rather be in bed with Justin, she had to admit that it was nice having Harper so close. After a while Alex told Harper good night.

"Its time to see if the coast is clear." Alex told Harper with a wink. She went down to the kitchen, pretending she wanted a glass of water. Instead of walking into a dark room, the lights were on and her mom was sitting on the couch reading.

"Mom! What are you still doing up?" Alex asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

"I wanted to talk to you mija. Come here." Theresa put the book down. Alarms started flashing in Alex's head and she screamed silent for Justin's help. "Alexandra. Now." her mom demanded. Alex dragged herself to the couch and sat down besides her mom.

"Alex, I know you've been depressed about loosing Mason, but I think you need to start dating again. I notice you've been spending a lot of time with your brother. I'm glad you guys are getting along, but I don't want people to get the wrong idea. A pretty girl like you should have no problem finding a new boyfriend."

"Mom! Please! You don't understand what I've been going through! The only person that does is Justin, which is why I've been hanging around him. We've been comforting each other. I can't believe you're twisting that into something else!" Alex argued, hating herself after each and every lie she told her mom. She wanted nothing more than to tell her mom that she was in love, that she was happy with Justin, but of course she couldn't. Instead Alex looked at her mom and prayed that she bought the lies. However, Theresa looked at her daughter and she knew instantly Alex was lying. She wanted to shake Alex and force the truth out of her. It wouldn't do any good though. Alex was too stubborn to admit she was doing something wrong. Theresa just got up and headed towards her room, leaving Alex confused at her sudden departure.

'_What just happened?' _Alex wondered as she headed up to her room.

Alex waited in her room until she was sure her mom was asleep then teleported herself to Justin's room. He told her earlier that he'd wait up for her, but he was snoring softly when she popped in. She smiled mischievously as she started to take off her clothes, she was going to get some even if she had to drug Justin. She walked over to the bed and climbed on it, straddling Justin's waist. She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss.

"Justin, wakey wakey." She whispered softly. He stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Annoyed, Alex tried a different tactic. She pulled back his blankets and saw he was asleep in his boxers. She slid her hands into the boxers and tugged them down. Once he was naked, she grabbed his shaft and began stroking it softly. Justin moaned and opened his eyes. He sat up, slightly confused until he saw Alex looking up at him from between his legs.

"Alex…" He whispered her name, as a warning and as a request for her to go on. Instead, she leaned forward again and kissed him, hard. They made out for a few minutes, every kiss adding fire to their lust.

"Justin. I need you. Now." Alex groaned into his mouth as they kiss. He simply nodded and positioned himself against her. Alex cried out as he shoved it in. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded into her. He thrust into Alex until her body began to tremble.

"I'm coming Justin!" Alex cried as an orgasm shook her. Justin felt his balls tighten and he knew he was going to come too. He tried to pull out but she kept her legs wrapped around him. "its ok Justin. Come inside me." She gasped as he thrust again, and another orgasm washed over her. Justin came then, as Alex writhed under him. He pulled his softening shaft out of Alex and collapsed on the bed next to her, gasping for air and covered in sweat. Alex rolled over and placed her head on his chest. They laid like that for several minutes, basking in their love for each other.

"Was that so bad?" Alex teased Justin, once she was able to speak again.

"It was terrible!" Justin told her chuckling. He planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you Alex, but shouldn't we be worried? We didn't use a condom."

"I love that you're such a worrier. I'm on the pill. Mom put me on it once I started seriously dating Mason." Alex told him, smiling into his chest. Justin tensed slightly at the mention of Mason, but chose not to say anything.

"What happened with Harper today?" He asked suddenly.

"Apparently she's known we love each other before we knew." Alex told him. "She's ok with us. I think it weirds her out a little, but she's cool. She's already planning our double wedding." Justin laughed, glad Alex's best friend was supportive. He hoped Zeke would feel the same way as Harper.

"Oh by the way, I think Mom knows." Alex said.

"I kind of figured she had her suspicions." Justin told her.

"Yeah, she said it wasn't right for us to be so close. I told her she was crazy and we were helping each other get over Mason and Juliet."

"Really?" Justin asked, impressed. Alex was so good at making cover stories.

"Yeah but I'm not sure she bought it. She kept looking at me like I was the whore of Batbaton."

"Babylon." Justin corrected her.

"Whatever. You're supposed to say I'm not a whore!" Alex whined.

"You're naked, in my bed, covered in sweat and my.. man seed. What does that make you?" He teased her.

"Ass." She jabbed him in the side. "At least I can say 'come' and not 'man seed'. Sometimes I don't know what I see in you."

"Well I'm a perfect specimen of manhood." Justin told her.

"Right. Keep telling yourself that. Now let me sleep." Alex told him as she closed her eyes.

"Alex, you can't sleep here. Especially with Mom already so paranoid. Go to your room."

"Gah Fine. Good night!" She gave him a kiss and flashed to her room.

Justin cleaned up his bed and put his boxers back on, thinking the whole time. He knew that his mom knew about them. He could just feel it. He also knew that she wasn't going to take to give them her blessing. He and Alex were in for a long battle. It would be worth it, he though, remembering how happy he was with Alex in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Alex and Justin. It was summer, so they didn't have school to worry about. Alex was glad she actually passed all her classes this semester, so she wasn't forced to go to summer school. When they weren't working at the sub station, they were either out with Harper and Zeke, or using the IPP to travel the world.

Jerry didn't like that they were using the IPP so often, but Justin promised he was using it to teach Alex about magic throughout the world, so he allowed it. Theresa didn't like when Alex and Justin would disappear by themselves, it gave her more cause to worry that her suspicions were not unfounded. Alex knew her mom was watching their every move, so Alex tried to be careful. She asked Max to come with them on many of their trips, partially to keep her mom at bay, but also because Max enjoyed seeing the world with them. He didn't mind Alex and Justin holding hands, or sneaking a kiss when they thought he wasn't looking. Alex was so grateful for Max and Harper. It made living with this secretly slightly easier.

It was hard secret to live with though. It was hard for Alex to keep her hands off Justin. She always wanted to touch him, even if it was just holding hands, or a brush of her fingers against his arm. It drove Alex crazy. She never thought she'd feel like this about a guy. She had loved Mason, a part of her still did, but there were times when he had driven her insane. She didn't have that with Justin, maybe because she knew everything about him. She knew why he had to have all his pencils sharpened to a point, why his room was spotless, and why, even though it was summer vacation and he didn't have his classes for college yet, he was still studying. She understood why he did this, and she loved him more because of it. So she was careful, more careful than she had ever been in her entire life. Alex knew that if her parents found out, things would be worse than her being grounded.

Justin was so happy he thought he'd burst. Every time Alex came into the room his heart would pound so loud he was sure everyone in the room could hear it. He knew his heart would be the reason the world found out about the two of them, so he tried to contain himself, he tried to limit his happiness to the moment when the two were alone. It wasn't often, but when they were alone he couldn't wipe the goofy grin off his face. Even when they made love, which was as often as possible now, he always had a goofy grin plastered to his face. On their travels, Alex started bringing her digital camera with them, so now they had a secret file on his laptop full of pictures of them as a couple. Nearly all the pictures had him grinning like an idiot.

He laughed now, as he went through the pictures. He wanted one to frame, but it couldn't be a picture of the two of them looking like a couple. Instead he found one with him, Alex and Max, standing arm in arm on the Great Wall of China. He printed that picture out and framed it. It would go on his desk in his dorm when he left for school soon.

Despite the fun Alex and Justin were having, they did have a lot on their minds. Justin was leaving for college in a few short days. He made his pick before they started their relationship, so now he'd have to suffer through a year of Stanford. A year without seeing Alex.

"Although, seeing how we're both wizards, we'll probably see each other every day!" Justin told Alex, trying to cheer her up. They were in the basement packing up his stuff. He only had a week at home, then he and their mom would be flying to Stanford to settle him in. The whole family was going to go, but they couldn't all afford to fly, so Alex, Max, Harper and their dad would be using the IPP once Justin got to his dorm.

Alex was still pouting. "Its not the same. How am I supposed to study and get into Stampford without you around every day?"

"Firstly, its STANFORD and second, Harper has already promised to help you study. And I'll help as much as I can. I believe in you Alex. I know you can do it." Justin told her as he leaned in for a kiss. They barely managed a peck before they heard Harper talking loudly to their mom. Justin jumped away from Alex and grabbed the box he had been packing. Alex picked up her magazine and started thumbing through it again.

Theresa and Harper walked down to the basement, both carrying more empty boxes and both hitting their head on the exposed pipe. Alex laughed as both women rubbed their heads in pain. Harper just glared at Alex as she started to assemble the empty boxes for Justin. Theresa looked around at the boxes already filled and cried.

"Oh my mijo! Mommy's going to miss you so much!" She grabbed Justin and gave him a huge hug. Alex snickered behind her mom's back. Even though she loved Justin with her whole being, she still loved giving him a hard time.

"Geez Justin, are you going to be able to sleep without mommy near by?" Alex teased. Justin just glared at her.

'_You're in so much trouble later!' _He thought to Alex.

Alex grinned and turned the page of her magazine. '_I look forward to it.' _She told him.

After massive packing and lots of tears from both his mom and his dad, it was Justin's last night at home. The family had a subdued dinner, and then everyone headed to bed. Justin and Theresa would be leaving early in the morning to catch their flight. The rest of the family would follow as soon as they got the all clear from Justin.

Justin laid in his bed that night thinking this was the last time he'd call this room his. Once Alex joined him in California they'd start their life together out there. They would tell their parents about their relationship once Alex turned 18, then leave forever if they had to. Justin knew he'd have no problem taking care of Alex, of providing for her. He was going to Stanford to study medicine. He was determined to become a doctor. Justin also knew he wouldn't be able to keep his magic, not if he planned on spending the rest of his life with Alex. He wondered if Alex realized she'd have to become a mortal too.

He was pondering this as Alex popped into his bed. "What's with the face?" She asked, settling into the crook of Justin's arm.

"Alex, can we talk?" He asked, worried.

Alex looked up at him. "What's up Justin?" she asked, concerned.

"Have you thought about what's going to happen with the wizard competition? What would happen if either of us wins?"

Alex didn't respond for a minute. She had thought about this, often in fact, and it worried her that this was the first time they discussed it.

"Well?" Justin prodded.

"Well, I know what I'd do, but I'm not sure you'd do the same." She said, talking to his chest. She was afraid to look at him.

"What are you afraid I wont do Alex?"

Alex took a deep breath and continued. "I'm afraid you wont choose me over magic. We can't be together if one of us wins. It has to be Max. I'm willing to give up my magic for you Justin, but I'm scared you wont do the same for me."

Justin was surprised, not that Alex was ready to give up magic, but surprised that she still doubted his love. "Alex, how many times do I have to tell you? You're mine. Forever. Even if I had to give up my arm and a leg, I'd do it. For you."

"Geez, cheesy much?" She teased, still not looking at him.

"Alex." Justin grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. "I love you. This is going to be the hardest year of my life, but it'll be worth it. When Max is ready, I'm ready to give him all my powers." Justin shifted slightly and grabbed something from under the bed. "I love you Alex, and this is my promise, that in a year, I'll come and bring you to our new home." He opened a small box and showed Alex a delicate silver ring, with a ruby in the middle.

Alex starred at the ring in surprise. "Justin…." she whispered his name breathlessly.

"Its not an official proposal, its more like a promise ring. A promise of the future." Justin slipped the ring out of the box and slid it onto Alex's left ring finger. Alex threw her arms around his neck and kissed him harder than she though possible. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, whispering plans for their future.

* * *

**Note: Sorry this is so sacchrine sweet! Romance is my weak spot!**

**More to come! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If anyone is still reading this, sorry it takes sooo long to update! I'm going to upload the rest of the story tonight! *Hopefully* so no more waiting! **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Enjoy the update!**

* * *

The family returned from dropping Justin off and for a while the house was quiet. Everyone went about their business, but they were all aware of one person missing. Alex was most aware, and her heart hurt every night. She and Justin agreed they wouldn't meet until after school started for both, so Alex was stuck waiting. She lived for the texts and emails Justin would send her, and she spent a lot of time day dreaming about how life would be once she went out to California.

It would have been easy for Alex to mope and dwell but she decided she needed to keep busy, and she needed to keep Harper busy. Harper was in worse shape than Alex. Zeke had decided he was going to Stanford too, so now Harper spent all her time crying and talking to their old Sewboto Roboto she and Zeke made last year. The only time Harper left the apartment was when Alex dragged her out. It was getting close to the start of their senior year, so Alex convinced Harper they had lots of shopping to do.

Alex also went before school started and talked with Mr. Laritate and the school counselors about how she could get into Stanford. She thought they were going to faint when she came in, willingly, and asking for assistance. It took a while to convince them she was serious, but once they saw the sincerity in her request they became her champions. The counselor began pulling Stanford pamphlets and due dates out, and Mr. Laritate told Alex which classes would look best on her transcript. They both told her she had a fighting chance, provided she pass all her classes with As and got a killer SAT score. She went home after that meeting excited. She and Harper would be with their boyfriends in California this time next year, even if Alex had to use magic to do it.

Of course Theresa noticed the change in Alex's behavior. Alex was still as sarcastic and snarky as ever, but she was always studying or reading now. She was always helping Max with his magic lessons, which surprised Jerry too. He was so pleased at their progress; he was happier now, always laughing and smiling.

The night before Alex, Harper and Max were going to start school, the family was sitting down for dinner. Everyone was joking and talking; the kids were swapping schedules and making plans for lunch when Theresa interrupted everyone.

"Mija, I've been meaning to ask you, where did you get that ring from?" She asked, looking at Alex.

Alex's brain froze, she couldn't think of anything to say other than "What Mom?"

Theresa gestured at Alex's hand. "That ring Alex. That expensive looking ring on your finger. Where did you get it from?" Everyone looked at Alex's ring.

"Uhhhh…" Alex was so mad she couldn't think of anything to say. She hated that lying was so hard for her now. Before she started dating Justin, she would have told some huge story about where the ring came from, now she was sitting here mouth hanging open. His honestly was finally rubbing off on her, and it was a terrible thing in Alex's opinion.

"Didn't you get it when we were shopping Alex?" Harper fed Alex the story. "Remember, the other day?"

"You've had that ring for a while, ever since Justin left, so don't lie Alex!" Theresa demanded.

Hearing that made Alex mad. "I didn't lie, I didn't say anything! Why are you always accusing me of things!"

"I'm not accusing you of anything! I just want to know where you got the ring from!"

"Theresa, calm down. What's the big deal about the ring anyways?" Jerry tried to sooth his wife. She just glared at him.

"it's a big deal because she wont tell me where she got it from!" Theresa yelled, making everyone jump.

Alex jumped up and yelled back, "Justin gave it to me ok? God! Way to ruin dinner Mom." And she rushed downstairs, heading to the lair. Everyone starred at Theresa after Alex left, unsure of what she was going to do. Theresa just stood up and walked to her room.

"Max, Harper, go check on Alex. I have a feeling she's gone already but just double check." Jerry told them as he went after Theresa.

Max and Harper walked quietly down the stairs, knowing that Alex was on her way to Justin already. Sure enough, the dial on the IPP was set to Justin's dorm.

"You know, don't you Max?" Harper asked, flopping down on one of the couches in the lair.

Max didn't say anything for a few minutes, he just paced around the lair. "Yeah, I know. I've known for a long time."

Harper looked at Max, "Then what's with the pacing? If you know, why are you freaking out?"

"Its all going to get messed up now Harper. Mom was already suspicious before. Now I don't know what she's going to do." Max told her. Harper starred at him. In all the years she's known him, she'd never heard him talk so seriously before.

"Max, its Alex and Justin, no matter what it'll be ok." Harper tried to reassure him. Max didn't say anything, he just walked back to the apartment. Harper followed a minute later.

Jerry was trying to comfort Theresa as she cried and muttered in Spanish. He couldn't understand a word she was saying, but he figured it was about Alex and Justin, their names kept popping up.

"Honey, what's wrong? Please tell me." Jerry tried to get Theresa to talk, but she just cried more. "Alrighty, I'm going to go find the kids."

"Jerry! I'm sitting here, crying my eyes out, and you want to leave?" She asked angrily.

"I don't know what you want me to do Theresa, I don't know why you're upset." He tried to defend himself.

Theresa sat up and glared at her husband. "I'm upset because you don't see what's going on around you. Your daughter is corrupting your son. Who knows what that little bruja did. Maybe she put a spell on him!"

Jerry just starred at her. "Did you just call Alex a witch? And who did she put a spell on?"

"Justin! Why else would he give her such a beautiful ring? Why else would they be so close? She's up to something! I've never trusted her! She's such a little tramp!" Theresa ranted.

Jerry jumped up, his face turning red with rage. "What? Don't you DARE call my little girl a tramp!" he yelled, making Theresa jump. "How could you? She's your daughter. Your flesh and blood. And you're accusing her of terrible things. You should be ashamed of yourself." and he left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex was crying in Justin's arms. It was the only place she could think of going. Justin was surprised when Alex popped in, and he was grateful his roommate was gone for the night. As soon as both feet touched the ground Alex launched herself at Justin and gave him a tearful recount of what had happened at dinner.

"I just don't understand why Mom acted like that." Alex sniffed and wiped a tear away.

Justin sighed. "Oh Alex. I knew you couldn't fully understand our problem. Mom's reaction is normal. She knows her two children are together. Any mother would be upset. That's why I was so determined to bury my feelings for you. We're going to loose everyone! Are you sure you can handle this Alex?"

Alex looked at Justin, her eyes shining bright with anger. "What Justin, are you looking for an out? Did you find a nice college girl you want to take home to make mommy happy?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "Nice Alex. I'm just trying to make sure you're sure of what you want."

Alex jumped away from Justin and grabbed the IPP controller. "I want you Justin. If that's not enough for you then you can go fuck yourself." and she disappeared into the IPP. Justin groaned and grabbed his phone. He knew Alex was overreacting because of their mom, but he also knew he was in a lot of trouble. He sent her a text message, and hoped she'd cool down in the morning.

Alex fell out of the IPP and landed hard on the floor of the lair. She grimaced as she got up to check her ankle. '_Great, starting the first day of school tomorrow with a sprained ankle.'_ She thought as she poked it gentle. Annoyed, Alex plopped onto one of the couches in the lair. She'd rest a minute then hobble up the stairs to bed. As she sat there, her phone went off, alerting her of a text. She looked at her phone and saw it was from Justin. Even though she was still pissed as hell at him she read the message. 'Alex, I love you. Always. Even if you were a flesh eating zombie, I'd still love you. You are my past, present and future.' Alex rolled her eyes. Justin was such a mush ball sometimes, but he knew exactly what to say. She responded only with a heart. He would understand that she loved him too but he was still in trouble.

"Oh Justin" she said, smiling softly. Alex tried to get up to go upstairs when someone cleared their throat. Alex screamed and jumped. Her dad was sitting behind the workbench and she hadn't noticed him.

"Alex, we need to talk." he told her, looking unusually serious.

'_This is going to be a long night.' Alex groaned silently and sat back down. _

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Jerry sat waiting in the lair for Alex to come back. He wanted to talk to her about Theresa, but he also wanted to soothe some of the paranoia his wife had put in him. As he sat on the stool thinking, Alex popped back into the lair. Jerry stood up to greet his daughter, when he saw her grumbling and rubbing her ankle. A hurt and angry Alex was a scary thing, so Jerry was unsure if he should just save this conversation for later. He was about to hide under the table when Alex got a text. After reading it, she whispered Justin's name and smiled. Seeing this strengthened Jerry's resolve. He cleared his throat and stood up. Alex shrieked and jumped.

Jerry walked over to the couch and sat down. "Alex, we need to talk". He told her. Alex sat down beside him, looking worried.

"Alex, honey, I want to apologize for your mom. She's under a lot of stress right now, she misses Justin, she realizes you're going to be gone next year, then Max 2 years after that." He tried to explain.

Alex roller her eyes. "That's all fine and dandy dad, but she didn't have to freak when I told her Justin gave me this ring. What's wrong with a brother give his sister a present?"

"You know Justin is your mom's favorite, although you shouldn't mention that to Max. Its not fair to you guys but your mother has always loved Justin just a little bit more than you or Max. It kills me to say that, but its true. I think she freaked because she knows Justin loves you more than her. Its stupid and petty, but its how your mom is." Even though it made no sense to Jerry, he hoped Alex understood.

"Whatever Dad, can I go now? I have school in the morning and I'm exhausted.." Alex knew her dad was worried, but she was too irritated to forgive her mom now.

"Yeah honey, lets head up." Jerry helped Alex out of the lair. As they headed up the stairs Jerry paused. "Alex, can you tell me something?" He asked.

"What Daddy?" Alex wanted to know.

Jerry looked worried again. "There's nothing going on between you and Justin right? Your mom is crazy to even consider that right?"

Alex's insides froze again, but she forced her face to remain expressionless. "God Dad! What are you asking! I was being nice to Justin because I knew he's such a baby he'd miss home! Would you guys rather I keep pulling pranks on him and making him cry?"

Jerry shook his head. "I like the peace Alex, and I'm sorry I asked. And just be nice to your mom ok? I know you're still mad at her but please, try?" Alex didn't say anything, she just glared at her dad and went to her room.

The next morning Alex was excited about school. She couldn't believe it. She didn't even know who she was anymore. '_Damn Justin.' _She thought as she headed downstairs. '_He broke me!' _Alex sat down and ignored her mom as she ate her cereal. Harper was talking to Theresa about her classes and Max was telling Jerry about a dream he had. As Alex watched her family she missed Justin even more. This time last year he was sitting besides Alex, wearing his suit and tie, excited about his senior year. Alex knew if she sat here much longer she'd start crying, so she got up.

"Ready guys?" She asked Harper and Max as she got up. They both nodded and jumped up.

"Bye Daddy." Alex told Jerry, kissing him on the top of his head. Without a word to her mom, she turned and walked out. Harper and Max followed quickly.

As soon as they got through the doors of school, Max took off to find his friends. Alex and Harper went to find their lockers. The second Harper unlocked it, she started decorating it. She plastered the inside door of pictures of her and Zeke. The only thing Alex put up was a picture of her, Justin and Max and a Stanford sticker. She closed the locker and turned to speak to Harper when some guy came up to her.

"Hey Alex. How are you? How was your summer?" He smiled at her.

"Uh. Fine..uh…dude?" Alex had no idea who this guy was or why he was talking to her.

"It's Steve. We've had 6 classes together since freshman year." He looked crushed.

"Right. Steve. Well bye." She turned back to Harper.

"Wait Alex. I wanted to ask, are you doing anything Saturday night?" Steve asked, looking hopeful.

"You're asking me out?" She asked incredulously. He just nodded. "Sorry dude. I've got a boyfriend." and she turned and dragged Harper to class.

"Can you believe that? Ugh! As if I'd go out with a guy named Steve!" Alex complained to Harper as they sat in their first period class.

Harper jabbed Alex. "Alex! Be quiet!" and she pointed at Steve, who sat in the front row. Alex rolled her eyes, and shrugged, but stayed quiet the rest of class.

The remainder of the day went by slow for Alex. She finally texted Justin at the end of the day, a small message to tell him school sucked, he better realize how much she loved him for putting up with it. And that a guy asked her out. She laughed when she thought about Justin's reaction to that message, especially since she didn't tell Justin if she turned the guy down.

Justin got back to his dorm, exhausted, after a hard day of classes. He organized his books on his desk, and was about to settle in for a long night of homework when he remember to check his phone. He usually left his phone behind, otherwise he'd spend class time texting Alex. He turned it on and read the messages. He frozen when he read Alex's message about being asked out. He wanted to throw his phone and rage, but instead he composed himself and called Alex. It would be midnight back home, but he knew Alex would be awake, waiting for his reaction. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello lover." She teased.

Justin groaned silently. Even hear her voice caused an extreme reaction to his body. He loved her so much it hurt. "So school was bad?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well the school part was. I should just settle for my usual C average and not stress out." Alex told him, waiting for his reaction.

"If that's what you want to do, then go for it Alex. I love you and I just want what's best for you." Justin leaned back in his chair. It felt like they we're playing a game of ping pong. He waited for Alex to hit the ball back.

"What if I think it's best to go to community college over here and go on a date with Steve this weekend?" She asked.

Justin took a deep breath. "If you want to Alex, go for it. But if you do, I'll have to go find that cute blonde in my Psych class and tell her I changed my mind, that I am available this weekend."

"What! Who is this bitch! Tell me who she is Justin!" Alex raged.

"I win." Justin laughed.

"Ugh. You really did break me!" Alex cried. "There's no way old Alex would have let you win anything!"

"Psch, let me win." Justin teased. They talked for a few more minutes until Justin looked at his pile of homework. "Ok Alex, I need to do homework, unless you want to cancel our date Saturday."

"Never!" Alex told him. "Good night Justin. I love you."

"Night Alex. I love you." Justin hung up the phone and looked at the picture of him and Alex on his desk. It hurt not to be with Alex every night, but it was only for one more year. Then he'd never let her go.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

*10 months later*

Alex was brushing her hair, she was trying anything to keep from pacing downstairs. Justin was due back today. He finished his finals yesterday and he was putting his things in storage today. Alex and Harper graduated the next day. It had been a long ten months. Alex and Justin saw each other every other week or so, but this would be the first time Justin was home in ten months. He'd stay for the summer, long enough for Alex and Harper to pack, then, along with Zeke, they'd all drive cross country. Zeke was flying home with Justin. Justin had finally told Zeke about his and Alex relationship a few months ago. It was a tense time between the friends, but with help from Harper, Zeke finally accept them. Next school year he and Justin were going to be roommates. Much to everyone's surprise, Alex aced all of her classes. Many people suspected she cheated, her parents suspected magic was involved, but Justin and Harper knew it was because Alex actually applied herself. She and Harper were both accept to Stanford. They were going to be roommates too.

It had been a long year for the whole family. Theresa and Jerry were upset that Justin never came home. Even though Justin had wanted to come home, he and Alex knew it would be better if their parents didn't see them together. Max came with Alex every once in a while when she visited Justin with the IPP, and some times he went alone. Max had matured a lot in ten months. He was still as strange as always, but he had more serious moments. He seemed especially somber these past two months. Justin figured Max knew that his siblings were "coming out" and he was worried about it.

Alex was too excited about leaving to be worried about what was coming. Even though she had 2 months left at home, she was ready to go. She was mostly packed, leaving only her clothes and every day necessities to be packed. At Justin's prompting, she was not only packed for school, but packed in case things went bad with their parents. She used magic to squeeze all of her belonging into the boxes she'd be taking for school, just in case. Justin was worried once they told their parents, they'd never be able to come home again. He was going to pack the rest of his belongings while he was home.

Alex was so lost in thought she didn't hear Harper shrieking until she came busting into Alex's room.

"ALEX! They're here!" Harper shrieked, jumping up and down.

Alex laughed, secretly she was as excited as Harper, but of course she had to play it cool. "Oh my gosh Harper! Its just Justin. Chill."

Harper grabbed Alex and yanked her out of the room. "Its Zeke too! My Zekie is home!" and they both flew down the stairs. Harper ran down to the sub shop and went straight into Zeke's arms. They were both crying, they hadn't seen each other since Christmas. Justin was hugging his mom and dad when he saw Alex standing on the last step watching the scene. Alex wanted to throw herself into Justin arms like Harper but of course she couldn't. They still had 2 months to fool their parents.

Instead, Alex just nodded at Justin. "Hey loser. You survived your first year away from Mommy. Congrats."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah Alex, get down here and give me a hug." Alex tried to act annoyed as she hugged Justin but it felt so good to be in his arms again. "ok that's enough!" Justin teased, pushing her away.

"Ugh it was way too long for me." She push him and went to stand near Max.

Theresa watched their exchange with narrowed eyes, but didn't comment about it, instead she hugged Justin again. "Oh my mijo! I'm so glad you're home! Mommy missed you so much! You're too skinny. Come on, lets go have dinner!" And she dragged him upstairs, leaving everyone to follow. Alex was irritated at her mom, she knew her mom was trying to keep Justin for herself. Alex would allow this, only for 2 more months. Then Justin was all hers.

As she turned to head upstairs, she looked at Zeke and Harper, who were still hugging. "Are you guys going to come up and eat?" She asked.

"No, my parents are waiting for us. They're taking us out to eat." Zeke told Alex, finally breaking their hug. They said good bye and left the Russos to their family dinner.

Alex came upstairs as her mom was serving everyone. "Gee thanks for waiting." she grumbled as she sat down.

"So tell us about school Justin!" Her mom gushed, ignoring Alex. "Tell us everything! How are classes? How'd your finals go?"

"Did you meet any cute girls?" Jerry asked, winking.

"School is good, exactly how I imagined it. I love California. Its so much more laid back than New York. Classes are great. I'm taking some advance classes next semester. My finals went well." Justin was about to continue when he looked at Alex. She was looking down at her plate, not saying anything. "But this weekend isn't about me, its Alex's weekend. I'm so proud of you Alex." he smiled at her. She just rolled her eyes and bit into a roll.

"Alex, you never told us why you chose to go to Stanford too. I thought you'd try to go to some art school." Jerry asked.

Alex chewed her roll, contemplating the question. "Well, I want to go to school with Harper, and Harper wanted to go to school with Zeke. And unfortunately that's where Justin goes."

"But what about your art?" Jerry asked again.

"Well, Stanford has art classes, but lately I've been thinking about taking law classes." Alex announced. The family froze and starred at her. "What? I think about the future!" She whined.

"A lawyer Alex? Really?" Justin asked. He looked excited. This was not something they discussed before.

"Well I figured I'd check it out. It couldn't hurt much." Alex shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Alex! I'm so proud of you!" Jerry jumped up and hugged his daughter.

"Ugh Daddy! Get off! I'm eating here!" Alex tried to push her dad away, but he just hugged her tighter.

"That's good Alexandra. I'm glad you're finally applying yourself." Theresa told her. She never called her daughter Alex anymore. It was a sign to Alex that things were really very broken between the two of them.

Justin heard the ice in her mother's voice when she said Alex's name, and it hurt him. It hurt that his mom was being mean to her because of Justin. He also knew that once they came out to their parents, they would loose their mom. They would loose their dad because no matter what, he'd agree with his wife. They would only have each other and Max.

The rest of dinner passed quietly. Alex excused herself before everyone else, claiming she had lots to prepare for the next day. Really she just wanted to get prepared to have some alone time with Justin. She knew they couldn't have super sexy alone time, not until they were on the road, but she knew Justin would want to talk about her bombshell about law school. Sure enough, a few minutes later, she got a text from Justin, tell her to come out to the balcony. Alex checked her hair and make-up once more and went back down stairs. Her parents were sitting on the couch watching TV and Max must have been in his room

"What are you doing Alexandra?" her mom asked.

"I'm going to talk to Justin. That's still allowed right?" Alex snapped.

"Alex…." Her dad warned.

"Yes that's still allowed. Please leave the light on and the door open." Her mom told her, glaring.

Alex threw the light switch on and stomped outside to join Justin. "She doesn't trust me at all." she complained.

"Do you blame her?" Justin asked, not taking his eyes off the sky. "We are doing exactly what she suspects." he said softly.

Alex rolled her eyes and flopped onto the chaise next to Justin. "Whatever. I'm not thinking about it tonight. I'm freaking out about tomorrow."

Justin looked at her. "What's there to be worried about?" He asked curiously. "You walk, you get your diploma. You're done. Its not like you're going to have someone turn you into a child on your graduation day."

Alex grinned guiltily. "Oh yeah. Sorry dude."

"So what's this about law school?" Justin asked, changing the subject.

Alex shrugged. "Well you're going to med school. I'm not about to be a trophy wife for a doctor. Plus, being a lawyer means I get to argue and lie AND make lots of money! So win win win."

"Well I'm proud of you Alex. Come on, Lets go inside before mom freaks more." Justin got up went inside. Alex followed a minute later.

Alex sat in bed the next morning and tried to calm her nerves. She hadn't told anyone that she was class speaker. Even Harper was in the dark about it. Mr. Laritate had asked Alex if she'd do the honors because she was the student he was most proud of. Alex couldn't turn it down, not after everything Mr. Laritate did for her over the years. She had a speech written out, but she was still nervous about having Justin hear the speech.

Sighing, she got out of bed. She wanted plenty of time to get ready. She had to look fabulous. She sat at her vanity to curl her hair when someone knocked on her door. "What?" She snapped.

Justin poked his head in. "Can I come in?"

"Oh Justin! You don't have to ask! I thought you were Mom or Dad. Are they around?"

"Nope. They're out getting your presents." He told her, closing the door behind him.

"Finally!" Alex cried as she flew into Justin's arms. She gave him a kiss that left them both breathless when they pulled apart. "I almost sneaked down to your room last night to rape you!" She told him laughing.

"Gosh, that would have been terrible." He teased. "Before Mom and Dad come back I have a present for you." and he pulled out a long red box.

Alex inhaled sharply. "Justin…" She opened the box quickly. A ruby to match her ring was sitting carefully in the box. "Oh my God…"

"Here, let me put it on you." Justin took it out and carefully attached it around Alex's neck. "There. It looks beautiful."

"Thank you so much Justin!" Alex kissed him again. "Its so beautiful! But why rubies?" she wanted to know.

Justin shrugged. "I don't see you wearing diamonds. They're too simple, too common. Rubies are rare, exotic. Priceless. They suit you."

"Thank you again. I love it so much. I love you." Alex kissed him again. "Now get out so I can change!"

Justin pouted. "Can't I watch?" He teased.

Alex laughed. "No, get out. I have things to do!" and she pushed him out. Now that she had her necklace, she'd have to change her whole outfit. She had to find something that showed off the necklace and made her look hot.

After 10 different outfit changes she was finally happy with her new outfit, so Alex went next door to Harper's room. Harper was sitting on her bed next to her cap and gown, starring at her hand.

"Harper! What's wrong?" Alex asked coming into the room.

"Alex…" Harper couldn't continue. Instead she held up her left hand. Glittering on her finger was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Harper! He didn't!" Alex rush to Harper's side. "Oh my gosh! Its beautiful!"

"Alex! I'm getting married!" Harper squealed.

Alex threw her arms around Harper, pulling her best friend into a hug. "Harper! I'm so happy for you! When is the wedding?"

"Not till we graduate college. It'll be a long engagement." Harper was bouncing on the bed now. "oh it sounds like everyone is home! lets go tell the family!" and she took off running down stairs. Alex grabbed Harper's cap and gown and followed after her. She hated to admit it, but she was jealous. Harper was going to have her dream wedding someday. Alex would never get that. She'd never get to have her Dad walk her down the aisle. This sudden realization made Alex's heart hurt. She and Justin were giving up so much for each other, but they were also depriving so much from their parents. It was one of the few times Alex actually felt selfish. She didn't like the feeling.

She came down the stairs as Harper and Theresa were gushing about the ring. Jerry was smiling brightly and Max was reading the back of a cereal box. Justin was leaning against the counter, looking worried. His eyes met Alex's and she smiled softly.

'_Are you ok?'_ He asked in her head.

She raised her eyebrows. '_I thought we decided no magic anymore.' _She teased.

'_Alex, are you ok?' _He asked again. She didn't respond. Instead she just nodded and walked over to her mom and Harper.

"Oh Alex! I wish we could have a double wedding! Wouldn't that be amazing!" Harper gushed.

Theresa looked up sharply. "Who would Alexandra be marrying Harper?" She asked.

"Well you know, her and …"

"Whoever I meet at Stanford right?" Alex cut Harper off, glaring. Harper realized what she almost said and turned red.

"Hey, its time to head to the school, lets go Harper." Alex dragged her off.

"Oh my gosh Alex! I'm so sorry!" Harper freaked out as soon as they were outside.

"Its ok Harper. Its going to come out soon, we all know it. I just didn't want it to happen today. I have enough to freak out about right now." Alex told her as they walked to the subway.

"Alex, is it true?" Harper asked. "Are you really doing the class speech?"

"Ugh! Who told you?"

"Its true! Oh Alex! You're not going to make this some big prank are you? it's a serious day for us!"

"Thanks for the faith Harper. Just wait and see."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce our 2011 class speaker," Mr. Laritate announced. "She's had her problems and lord knows she's given me more headaches than I can count but this year, she had a turn around. I always knew she had this in her, but now she knows it. I'm proud to announce that not only is she doing the class speech, but she's graduating, with honors, and in the fall she's attending Stanford University as a Pre-law student. It is my pleasure to introduce our 2011 class speaker, Alex Russo." Mr. Laritate stepped aside and Alex rushed to the podium, blushing bright red. The whole auditorium was silent for a minute, until Justin, Max and Harper stood up and started cheering. They were stunned but so proud about Alex's achievements.

Alex gave Mr. Laritate a quick hug then turned to the auditorium. "Thank you Mr. Laritate, for that embarrassing introduction, and for all your help throughout the years. So it took me a long time trying to figure out what to speech about, because if you guys are like me, the second a person stands at the podium, you go to a happy place in your head. Well I'm here to say its ok if you go to your happy place, because there are only three people whose opinion matter to me. This speech is more for them than for you guys anyways. These are the people who have been here for me, no matter what. Who don't judge, and love me unconditionally. I succeed because of them. I would not have gotten through high school without them. I hope you all have people like that, people you can trust and lean on. Our lives are just starting, and we're going to need these people a lot more. We can't succeed without leaning on others, we need these people in our lives. High school was a picnic compared to what we're about to face next; life. We're going to go to college, get jobs, get married, have kids. These things are scary to face alone, so reach out, if you don't have those people who love you, find them. They're out there. I know a lot of you guys are surprised to hear me talking about needing others, but I've changed a lot, and its due to those three people I love the most. I guess they changed me for the better. Now lets get our diplomas so we can get the hell out of here. These stupid robes are uncomfortable!" Alex smiled as everyone clapped and cheered and went back to her seat next to Harper. Harper threw her arms around her best friend and gave her a massive hug.

"Oh Alex, I loved your speech! You're amazing! I hope I'm one of those three people you were talking about!" Harper told her.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Of course you are Harper. I'd be lost without you!"

Harper opened her mouth to respond but got cut off by Mr. Laritate calling out "Harper Finkle." She jumped up and ran up to get her diploma. Blushing at the cheering from the Russos and Zeke, She shook Mr. Laritate's hand and smiled for Jerry's camera. Next Mr. Laritate called out "Alex Russo." Justin jumped up and cheered as Alex smiled embarrassed at the attention. She gave Mr. Laritate another hug and smiled for her dad's camera. Justin continued cheering as Alex sat back down. He realized that he wasn't alone, someone was cheering for Alex in the back of the auditorium. It made Justin curious, but he couldn't see the phantom cheerer. He put it out of his mind as Mr. Laritate called out the last few names of graduates.

Finally Mr. Laritate announced "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present the graduating class of 2011!" and the students started cheering and they threw their caps into the air. The Russos went outside to wait for Alex and Harper as the other parents started milling around looking for their graduates. Suddenly a blur of red hair tackled Zeke.

"I'm done Zeke! No more high school!" Harper shrieked.

Alex walked up behind her and smiled at Justin. He hugged her. "I'm so proud of you Alex! Honors! That's amazing!" Alex didn't say anything as she hugged Max and her father.

"He's right mija, it is impressive. I'm proud of you." Theresa told her, hugging Alex for the first time in over a year. It was a stiff, awkward hug, but it still meant the world to Alex, who hugged her back tightly.

"Congratulations Alex." A voice interrupted from behind the family, causing everyone to pause and look for the phantom voice.

* * *

**note: dun dun dun! Who could it be? Ok, I'm sure everyone will probably guess right away but whatever. ;) **

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Alex turned slowly. She knew that voice. She'd recognize it even if she went a thousand years without hearing it.

"Mason." Alex looked at her former boyfriend. He smiled at her, and opened his arms, waiting for her to rush into them.

When she didn't, he looked at her puzzled. "Alex. What's wrong? Its me! I've missed you so much!"

"Alexandra! Go!" Her mom pushed Alex towards Mason. Everyone else was silent and still. Harper and Zeke looked at Justin, who had his hands balled into fist and his eyes flashing dangerously.

"How?" Alex asked, still not moving towards Mason.

"It's a long story, hillbilly wizards, magical instruments, and bribes. But its not worth wasting our reunion on." He told her. "So, No hug for your boyfriend? Or is this your way of telling me I'm not your boyfriend anymore?"

"Oh Mason!" Alex threw herself into his arms finally, hugging him tightly. She heard someone inhale and realized it was Justin. Alex cursed herself and pulled away from Mason. "Mason, we should talk."

"After dinner Alex. Mason, would you care to join us?" Jerry asked, cutting into their conversation.

Mason nodded. "of course Mr. Russo, I'm so glad to be here on this joyous day. Congratulations to you as well, Harper." Harper smiled but didn't say anything. She was worrying about the fact that Justin had disappeared and Zeke went after him.

"Alright, lets go! We have reservations at 5." Jerry herded the family off. "Harper, you coming?" He asked. He didn't even realize Justin was gone.

"I'll met you there, I have to find Zeke." Harper told him. Alex gave her a look, pleading with her to find Justin. Harper nodded and went off to find Zeke and Justin.

* * *

Harper wandered around the school for a few minutes until she found Zeke and Justin in the science room. She wanted to go in and make sure everything was ok, but she didn't want to interrupt them. They were talking in low voices. Harper knew it was wrong, but since she spent most of her life with Alex, she had to eavesdrop. Alex would kill her if she didn't.

"I don't know man. Maybe we made the wrong decision. Maybe I should have left without saying anything." Justin was saying.

"Justin, You love her right? And she loves you. It'll work out." Zeke told him.

Justin sighed. "What if it doesn't Zeke? What if she chooses Mason. What if she wants normal? Mason can give her a big white wedding, children. If she chooses Mason, she'll have the support of our parents. She wont be shunned by society. She'll have everything."

"Except you buddy." Zeke told him sagely. "She loves you. She chose you. She could have waited for Mason to come back, but she didn't. She moved on. Just give her a chance to show you that you're crazy for doubting her."

"I don't know. What if she doesn't choose me? You have no idea what I'm ready to give up for her." Justin put his head down, to hide the tears forming.

"Dude, she loves you. You love her. The end. Stop wallowing. I'm giving you five seconds to pull yourself together and get up. Lets go." Zeke told him standing up. He walked out of the room and straight into Harper. Harper threw her arms around Zeke and hugged him.

"Zeke. I love you, so much." She told him through her tears. A minute later Justin came out of the room, a determined look on his face.

"Lets go. I'm not leaving Alex alone with him for another second." Justin told them, leading the way out of the school.

"Did Mason say something about wizards and magical instruments?" Zeke asked as they headed towards the restaurant. Harper and Justin shook their heads.

"No, he was saying the hillbillies were wizards on their instruments. It was like magic." Just explained.

Zeke nodded. "Those musical hillbillies are amazing on their instruments!" He agreed. Harper just laughed at how clueless he could be.

* * *

At dinner Jerry and Theresa were gushing over Mason. They were so glad he was back in the picture. They were talking to so much they hadn't noticed that Alex was silently staring at her plate. She couldn't believe what a mess this was. She loved Mason, but he wasn't who she wanted. Who Alex wanted just walked in the restaurant with Harper and Zeke.

"Oh Justin! About time! Now we can order!" Jerry called the waitress and placed his order. Justin went and sat next to Alex, brushing her arm gently as he sat down.

'_Justin. Please believe me. His coming back doesn't change anything.'_ Alex told Justin mentally.

'_I know Alex. We'll get through this. I love you.' _He told her.

"Justin. What do you want to eat?" Theresa asked, watching Justin and Alex carefully. She knew when they were talking to each other in their heads, and she hated it. After everyone ordered Theresa steered the conversation back to Mason. He politely answered and tried to steer the conversation back to Alex and Harper.

"Which college are you going to darling?" Mason asked.

"Harper and I are going to Stanford with Justin and Zeke." Alex told him.

Mason looked surprised. "You're going to school with Justin?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, it's a long story. Speaking of long stories, Mason, we need to talk. Come on." She jumped up and pulled at Mason.

"Actually Alex, I need to get back to my parents. Can I come over tomorrow?" He asked, looking at his watch.

"Yeah fine. I'll meet you at the park." Alex told him. Smiling at her Mason got up and kissed her. Justin gripped the glass he was holding so tight he almost broke it. As soon as Mason left Theresa started talking about how good it was to see him.

"Now you can marry Mason and give me grandchildren!" Theresa told Alex happily.

"Mom, I'm not marrying Mason." Alex snapped.

"Why not young lady? He's handsome. He's rich. He loves you. What else could you want?" Theresa asked annoyed.

"I don't love him! I love Justin!" Alex snapped. The whole table froze. Justin looked at Alex, terrified.

"Alex, what are you talking about?" Jerry asked, nervously.

"Nothing Dad. Can we go home now? Please?" Alex cried. Jerry just nodded and threw money on the table. Silently everyone got up and left the restaurant. Once outside Harper and Zeke excused themselves from the Russos, saying Zeke's parents wanted to see Harper's ring. Harper hugged Alex tightly then left.

As soon as the family entered the sub shop Theresa sent Max up to his room, then turned on Alex.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Theresa yelled, shocking Justin, Alex and Jerry. "What do you mean you love Justin?"

"Mom…" Justin tried to explain.

Theresa shook her head. "No Justin, this isn't your fault. This is all on her. What did she do to you?" she demanded to know.

"Mom, Alex didn't do anything to me." Justin tried to explain again.

"Theresa, let Alex explain. You're jumping to conclusions again." Jerry cut in. "Alex, tell your mom you only meant it as a brother. You love Justin, like you should. As your older brother."

Alex looked at Justin. He gave her a small nod and went to stand next to her. "I can't do that Daddy. I mean it the way I shouldn't. I love Justin. I don't see him as my brother. I see him as my boyfriend. I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"And I love her. More than anything in the world." Justin told them, grabbing Alex's hand. Their parent's looked at their intertwined hands and had opposite reactions. Theresa's face turned red with anger. Jerry's turned white, it looked like he was going to pass out.

"Didn't I tell you she was a tramp Jerry! I told you! She put a spell on Justin!" Theresa shouted.

"Mom! She didn't put a spell on me. We didn't want this, but its happened. I love her, she loves me. You don't have to accept it, but you will not call Alex a tramp in front of me again!" Justin told his mom, stepping in front of Alex.

"Why?" Jerry asked, breaking his silence.

"Daddy, we didn't mean to. We know we shouldn't, but it hurts too much to be without him." Alex told her dad quietly.

"Have you had sex?" He asked, just as quiet.

"What?" Justin looked startled at the question.

"Have you guys had sex?" He asked again.

"Daddy…." Alex tried to explain

He cut her off. "Yes or no Alex."

"Yes." She said, looking down.

"Get out." Jerry told them, not looking at his children.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Jerry…." Theresa turned towards her husband. She was mad at her children, but this isn't what she wanted. Never in her life would she wish her kids out of her life, no matter what.

"No. You two need to get out. Now. You can come back later to pick up your stuff but I never want to see you again. Get. Out." Jerry told them.

"Daddy!" Alex cried.

"Come on Theresa." Jerry ignored Alex and Justin as he went up stairs. Theresa followed, giving Justin and Alex one last look. As soon as they were upstairs Alex threw herself into Justin's arms and they cried together.

Jerry and Theresa went into the apartment and were met by Max. He looked at them with a serious expression they had never seen before.

"What did you do?" Max asked his dad.

"What I had to Max. I'm your father, you don't question me. Now go to your room." Jerry told him. Max gave him a look of disgust and went to his room. The second Max's door closed Jerry collapsed, crying. Theresa fell to the floor, wrapped her arms around her husband and cried with him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Theresa is really ooc but I couldn't help it. There's just something about her I don't like! and! Angst! It was so hard to write it but I hope it turned out out! **

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Justin held Alex as she sobbed. He felt horrible that Alex's graduation was ruined by this drama.

Once Alex's sobs had subsided, Justin spoke. "Alex, we need to get out of here. I don't want to think about what Dad will do if he sees us still here."

Alex looked at Justin like he was crazy. "Where are we going to go? We don't start school for 2 months, we have no money. Oh god Justin, how are we paying for school? Oh Justin what have we done?"

"Come on Alex, I'll explain later, but for now just trust me. Lets go."

Justin half dragged Alex away from the sub station and into a near by hotel. It was a nice hotel, one Alex often looked at longingly on her way to and from school.

Justin released Alex's hand and went up to the woman at the front desk. "I need a room for at least 3 nights." Justin told the snobbish looking woman.

"Our cheapest room is $200 a night." She told him in a snooty voice.

"We don't need the cheapest, thanks.." He told her smiling and pulling out a credit card. The woman looked at him for a second then started typing in the computer.

"You'll be in room 5487. Let me call the bell boy to take your luggage."

"No need, it hasn't arrived yet. Thanks again." Justin took Alex's hand and let her away from the woman.

"Justin! We can't afford this!" Alex whispered as Justin steered her towards the elevator.

"Hush Alex. We'll talk when we're in the room. The lady is already suspicious about us."

"So we're gonna sleep here and run out on the bill later?" Alex asked, confused.

"Can you please just wait?" He asked again. Alex waited impatiently as the elevator went up to the fifth floor. She jumped out when it stopped and dragged Justin to their room.

She tapped her foot, irritated as Justin fumbled with the key to their room. "Will you hurry up!" she snapped. The second he got the door opened Alex pushed her way in and crossed her arms. She looked expectantly at Justin. "Explain. Now."

Justin signed and went to sit on the bed. "I'm sorry this happened today of all days. With Graduation and stupid wolf boy coming back."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Justin. Stop stalling. How can we afford this room? What are we going to do now that Dad threw us out?"

"Don't be mad ok?" He pleaded.

"Great way to start a conversation. That means I'm going to love this. Spill it."

"Well, I kinda figured that Mom and Dad wouldn't exactly give us their blessings so I went to Kelbo a while back for help."

Alex looked at Justin, speechless. "Kelbo? What could he possibly do to help?" She asked when she found her voice at last.

"He was freaked out at first, then he thought I was pulling a joke on him. I told him we were dropping out of the wizard competition to be together. I think that's what finally proved I was telling the truth. He told me Dad would freak out and that no matter what, he'd always be our uncle." Justin explained.

"Then? What Justin? We go live with Kelbo?" Alex was five seconds from throttling the rest of the story out of Justin.

"Then two weeks later I got a check from Shakira." Justin told her. Alex just looked at him. "A check. From Shakira. Who is in fact our Uncle. Our Uncle is a world famous musician. With lots of money." He spelled it out for her.

"So Uncle Shakira sent us money? That's great. Can we put the money towards an apartment near Stanford?" Alex asked, finally understanding what Justin was explaining.

"Alex. Our Uncle, who is a confirmed bachelor with no children sent us a check. Don't you want to know how much its for?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "What's the big deal? it's a few thousand right?"

"It was a check for three million." Justin told her.

She stared at Justin, stunned.

"Alex, say something." he pleaded.

"So you're saying we're millionaires?" Alex asked, in awe.

"Well, technically yes. But since we have to save for taxes, school and living, lets not think like millionaires. We just don't have to worry about money." Justin corrected her.

Alex lay back on the bed. "Way to be a buzz kill Justin. Man. Three million. Why did Kelbo do that?" she asked. "Wont Dad be mad if he finds out?"

Justin shrugged. "Kelbo said the money was going to be ours eventually, so it's like an advance on our inheritance."

"Yeah, this is just too much. Can we go to sleep? Please?" Alex whined.

"No, we still have to get some clothes for the night and we have to talk to Harper. She probably wont want to go home after this. Plus, you have a date tomorrow." Justin grimaced.

Alex looked confused. "I'm too exhausted to go on date Justin. How can you even feel romantic after everything today?"

"Not me," He kissed the tip of her nose. "I was referring to the Dog."

Alex groaned. "I forgot about him. What do I tell him?" she asked Justin.

Justin shrugged again. "Tell him you love someone else. Tell him you hate him. It doesn't matter now, because you're mine."

Alex got up and put her arms around Justin. "You're cute when you're insecure." She teased him. "You go talk to Zeke and Harper, I'll go get us clothes." she demanded, giving him a kiss.

"Here, this is yours. Be careful with it." He handed her a credit card with her name on it. "and Hurry back" he told her as she left the hotel room.

Sighing as he got off the bed, Justin headed wearily to the door. He felt like he was fifteen years older thanks to the endless day.

Alex made her way back to their hotel room, her arms full of bags from various stores. She didn't know how long they'd be in the hotel, so she went a little nuts. She was excited to try on some of the new outfits. When she opened the hotel door, she saw Justin wasn't back yet. She decided to hop in the shower. It felt nice to wash the stress off from the day. As she shut the water off, she heard the door open. She wrapped a towel around her and went out to greet Justin.

"Oh! What's all that?" Alex cried out. Justin's arms were full of bags too.

"Hello to you too." Justin said, kissing her quickly. "How'd it go with the shopping?"

"Ok I guess. Kind of boring. I should have waited for Harper." Alex told him, pulling boxes out of the bags. "Cell phones?" she asked, confused.

Justin nodded. "I figured Dad would cancel our lines. Have you tried to use your phone?" he asked. Alex shook her head and grabbed her purse. She rummaged around for the phone, and tried to dial once she found it. It was disconnected. " I opened new phones for us while I was out. I talked to Harper and Zeke too. Harper didn't want to go home, she's mad at Mom and Dad, so she's staying in the hotel too." Justin told Alex.

Alex didn't say anything, she just got up and pulled on a pair of panties and one of Justin's t-shirts, then crawled into the large bed.

"Justin, honestly my head can't hold any other news. Can we please just sleep?" Alex pouted and patted the bed next to her.

"I couldn't agree more. This day has seriously been insanely long. Its hard to believe everything that's happened." Justin stripped down to his boxers and slid into the bed next to Alex. "Do you realize this is the first time we're going to sleep in the same bed, and we're not going to have to worry about being caught?" Justin asked. Alex didn't respond. She curled up against Justin and was asleep a minute later. Justin fell asleep soon after.

Alex woke up with the sun blinding her. They went to bed without closing the blinds and now it was shining through, irritating Alex to death. She nudged Justin, trying to wake him up.

"Justin. Light. Curtain. Close." She mumbled. Justin groaned and turned to look at Alex.

"Seriously? Its just light. Ignore it."

"You suck!" Alex told him as she crawled out of the bed. She looked at the clock and realized it was almost noon. "Ugh. I guess I'll wake up. Mason is waiting for me after all." Alex stood to go towards the bathroom, but Justin grabbed her and pulled her back into the bed.

"Don't you dare leave me yet." He told her, "Not until I've had a good morning kiss."

Alex laughed. " You really are a big girl." She teased him as she planted a kiss on his lips. The kiss turned heated as Justin's hands began to roam under Alex's shirt. Alex giggled as the shirt came off. "I guess I can be a little late to meet Mason." She said as Justin's mouth began exploring her body.

An hour later, Justin walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Alex was laying in the bed naked, completely relaxed.

"Alex, as much as I like seeing you in bed naked, we still have things to do." Justin told her, turning towards the clothing bags. He found some jeans and a t-shirt and started throwing them on.

"You're a buzz kill, seriously." Alex got up and threw a dress on. "I'll be back"

"I'll miss you." Justin told her. She smiled and walked out. It bothered him that he wouldn't be there to protect Alex if something went wrong with Mason, but he was sure Alex would be ok. He knew she still had her wand on her, even though she swore she didn't. He didn't mind her lying about it; it meant she had extra protection when he wasn't around.

Alex walked to the park where she was supposed to meet Mason, passing by the sub shop on the way. The windows were dark, they were closed because that day was supposed to be a party for the graduation. Now Alex was sure her parents were upstairs, burning any pictures of her and Justin. It made Alex angry and sad. She wanted to go up there and yell at them but she couldn't. They'd probably changed the locks already.

'_Well they're being stupid! If this is how they react when their kids find love, then I don't want to be around them anyway!' Alex tried to convince herself as she ran away from the place that was no longer home. As she turned the corner, she saw Mason, sitting on The Bench, the bench she always had deep conversation on. Alex knew this wasn't going to be easy and she wished Justin could be with her. She touched the ruby necklace at her throat and walked towards Mason. _

"_Ello Love." He said, standing up. He leaned in to give her a kiss, but she turned her face way. _

"_Mason, we need to talk." Alex told him, sitting on The Bench._

"_Oh no. This isn't good." Mason teased her. "Are you about to tell me how you're running off to college, and you're worried about our future?" _

"_No Mason. I'm about to tell you how I'm running off to college and you aren't in my future." Alex told him. _

"_Very funny darling." Mason dismissed her announcement with a laugh. "I know I'm in your future, you have my necklace. It proves we're true loves. Hence, future."_

_Alex rolled her eyes. "Have you always been this annoying? I'm not your true love. You're not mine. I've found mine. And it isn't you."_

_Mason finally realized Alex was serious, "How can you say this after all I went through to get back here to you? All I could think about was seeing you again, kissing you again. Now you're telling me that was pointless? That I'm stupid for believing true love over comes all?" he asked angrily._

"_Mason. Look, I have a theory on the necklace. Maybe my magic broke it. Every time I had the necklace on, I was thinking about him, not you. Maybe that's what it picked up on." Alex tried to explain._

"_I don't believe you. Prove it." Mason pulled the necklace out of his pocket. _

_Alex looked at it, shocked. "How'd you get that? I buried it in my boxes!"_

"_I was walking by your place, and it fell from the balcony." Mason told her. "Put it on and prove you aren't my true love." _

_Alex looked at the necklace. She wondered how it could have possibly made its way to the balcony._

"_Put it on Alex." Mason ordered. _

"_Seriously, I must have been blind before, because you're irritating the hell out of me." She snapped as she grabbed the necklace. She threw it around her neck and they both looked at it. Alex thought only of Mason, both good memories from before, and this annoying , irritating Mason, and the heart stayed silent. _

_Mason grew more angry after each minute passed, until finally he yanked the necklace off Alex. _

"_Stupid thing is probably isn't working right." He looked at the necklace and tapped the heart a few times. _

"_Try it again." _

"_No." Alex stood up. "I'm leaving. We're done Mason. I did love you, but my life is with him now." _

_Mason stood too. "Who is this guy?"_

"_No one important to you. Have a good life Mason. I'm glad you're not a wolf anymore." Alex turned to walk away but Mason grabbed her. _

"_One last hug? Before you walk out of my life?" He asked. Alex rolled her eyes and gave him a quick hug._

"_Bye Mason." She told him, walking away. Mason sat back on the bench, confused. The only other scent he could smell on Alex was Justin's. _

' _If she was dating someone else, shouldn't she smell like him?' he thought. He sat on the bench a long time pondering this. _

_Alex practically ran away from the park after she turned away from Mason. She wanted to get back to Justin so they could figure out what to do next. She headed back towards the hotel, hoping Justin would be there as well, when she heard someone calling her name. she didn't look back, she figured it was Mason._

"_Geez Alex wait!" the voice called. Alex paused. It didn't sound like Mason. Turning, she saw it was Max, jogging after her. "I didn't know you could move that fast!" He told her. _

"_What are you doing out here Max? Wont Mom and Dad freak out when they find you missing?" Alex asked puzzled._

_Max shrugged. "I saw you walking by so I figured I'd come say hi." _

"_Max, its been like 12 hours since you've seen me. Really?" _

"_Fine Fine! I wanted to make sure you're ok!" He told her defensively. "and I wanted to make sure Mason got the necklace back."_

"_You dropped it on him? Why Max? How'd you know we'd need it?" Alex asked him._

"_I dunno, I found it when I was looking for my lizard, and I wanted to see how the heart looked in the sun, then it fell out of my hands when I was leaning over the balcony." he explained. Alex just shook her head. It couldn't have been that big of a coincidence. "Oh by the way, Mom and Dad cancelled your phones." _

_Alex wasn't surprised. "Yeah, Justin got us new phones." she gave Max the new numbers._

"_and I'm forbidden from speaking to you guys forever." Max continued. _

"_I kinda figured that much. I guess they wouldn't want us corrupting you." Alex laughed. _

"_and when you guys come to get your stuff from the house, Mom and Dad are taking me to the movies. And to eat. And to Coney Island." Max told her._

"_Seriously? How long do they think we're going to be there? They can't keep us apart, its not right. We're family." Alex told him, her eyes flashing in anger. _

"_Yeah, I know. Um, I better get back before they ground me. Keep me posted on what happens. See ya Alex." Max gave Alex a quick hug before he wandered away. Alex stood starring after Max. He had never hugged Alex out of his own free will before. It scared her to think that might be the last hug she'd ever get from her little brother. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Well its coming to an end! I hope you guys are still with me, and I hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

Alex was walking back towards the hotel when her new phone beeped at her. It was a text from Justin telling her to meet them at a restaurant. She hurried in and found Justin, Harper and Zeke sitting there waiting.

"Hi guys." Alex leaned in and gave Justin a kiss. It felt amazing to both of them that they didn't have to hide anymore. "What's going on?"

"We're discussing our summer plans actually. I told Harper and Zeke about Kelbo's gift, so we're trying to figure out where to go from here." Justin told her.

"Lets go to Europe!" Harper squealed looking at Alex with excited.

Alex nodded with excitement. "Europe would be amazing! Lets do it Justin!" Justin looked uncertain.

"I didn't mean where do we literally go, we have our plans already. We have to pack up our stuff and move it across the country. Not to mention you have to see our new house. Plus, Zeke and Harper need to decide if they want to live with us. There's too much for us to do, we can't just pack up and leave for 2 months." Justin tried to tell them.

"Its no use man. They're gone." Zeke pointed at the girls. They were talking nonstop about Paris, Italy, London and Spain. "Europe would be fun, but I can't afford that." Zeke told Justin, depressed.

"Zeke, it would be our treat. You're engaged to Harper, that means you're almost family!" Justin told him firmly.

Alex grinned. "Did you hear that Harper! We're going to Europe!"

"Fine! We're going for a month. That's it." Justin conceded. They spent the rest of lunch making plans. Justin pulled out his laptop and started making their itinerary, which included too many stops at history museums for Alex's liking.

"Wait, when are we going to pack?" Alex asked, cutting off Justin and Zeke talking about some robot museum.

"Actually, lets do that tomorrow, you and I need to have a discussion with someone too." Justin told her, giving her a look. Alex had no idea what Justin was talking about, but she let it slide, he'd tell her later. "Harper, you can go pack whenever you want, just leave your stuff in the basement, we'll send it on with our stuff."

"OK, Do you want me to tell your parents when you'll be over?" Harper asked.

Justin nodded. "Tell them we'll be over tomorrow, then we'll be gone for good." Once he said that, all the joy from the trip planning fell away. Alex looked down at her plate, she tried not to think about what she was loosing. She had Justin, and somehow he'd be enough. A few minutes later the four of them got up and went their separate ways.

Harper and Zeke made their way to the sub station, hand in hand. Harper was babbling nervously about seeing the elder Russos. Once they reached the restaurant, she stopped talking. She looked inside the windows. The lunch rush was just dying down and Mr. and Mrs. Russo were mechanically going through their every day routine.

"Harper, we don't have to do this now…." Zeke told her, trying to comfort her.

"No Zekee, I have to. If I don't, now, Alex will pack my stuff, and there's no way she's packing my clothes! Besides, I have to pack for Europe too!" She realized excitedly. She took a deep breathe and pulled Zeke into the shop with her.

Theresa was sweeping silently when the bell announcing another customer went off. She turned to greet the customer when she realized it was Harper.

"Harper! Mija! Where have you been? We were worried!" Theresa cried out, rushing over to Harper. Jerry came out of the kitchen to greet Harper too.

"Welcome home Harper." he told her. "Where were you last night?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stay here anymore. Not after yesterday…" Harper told them. "I'm just here to pack. Justin wanted me to tell you they'll be over to get their stuff tomorrow. Then they'll be gone forever."

Hearing Justin's name turned Jerry's face to stone. Theresa turned white, afraid of her husbands reaction.

"Well be gone all day tomorrow, so no one will interrupt their packing." Jerry told Harper as he turned to go back to the kitchen.

"Are they ok Harper?" Theresa asked, still pale.

"Does it matter?" Harper snapped and she went upstairs. Theresa didn't say anything, she just watched Harper go upstairs.

While Harper packed Alex and Justin were back in their hotel room. Justin was back on his laptop and cell phone, making arrangements while Alex laid on the bed watching tv. After awhile Justin closed his laptop and put the phone down.

"Ok, four first class seats to London. From there we go to France, Italy and Germany. The movers will take our stuff into the house, with our lawyer supervising. We're all set." Justin told Alex as he laid down next to her.

"Man, this is all happening so fast Justin. One second I'm graduating, now we have a house and we're jetting off to Europe for a month." Alex rolled over so that she was resting in Justin's arms.

"Is it too fast? Are you having second thoughts" Justin asked, distracted by the way Alex was pressing into his body.

"I'm never going to have second thoughts about you. I love you. Everything else is just collateral damage." Alex told him, amused at the reaction she was getting from Justin.

He didn't answer her, instead he leaned in for a kiss, eager for more, when Alex's new phone rang. Giggling, Alex jumped out of bed to answer it.

"Hey Harper what's up?" She asked, winking at Justin. Justin groaned, he knew she was teasing him, and it drove him crazy. "Oh, OK Harper, thanks. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Harper said we have all day tomorrow to get our crap out." Alex told Justin.

"I don't care about that right now! I want you. Now!" Justin demanded.

Alex grinned. "I was thinking about taking a shower…."

Justin groaned again. "Alex! Please!" he pleaded, sitting up in the bed.

"I wont be long…You can take care of yourself can't you?" Alex turned towards the bathroom. Justin reached out and grabbed her. He pulled her into the bed and made her forget the shower.

* * *

The next day Alex and Justin made their way to their parent's home for the last time. They held each other's hand tightly. Even though they both knew their parents weren't home, they were still nervous. They walked upstairs slowly, both expecting a visible difference in their old home. Everything was the same, but it felt different. Alex shivered. The house no longer felt warm and welcoming. It felt cold and empty.

"Come on, its 11 now and the movers will be here at noon." Justin told her. Nodding, Alex went up to her room to pack while Justin went down to the basement. They were both using magic to pack, so it was done in a few minutes. Since the new house was already furnished, Alex didn't have to worry about packing her bed or any other furniture. Instead, she wandered around the now barren room, lost in memories. She ran her hand over the fur wallpaper, laughing softly as she remembered the guys covered in pink fur after they put it up. She saw the patched hole where she went through the roof on the carpet, the secret hiding spot in the floor she put all of Justin's stolen treasures and her diaries.

"Alex…" Justin called from downstairs. Alex realized the movers were going to be here any minute, so she zapped her boxes downstairs. She headed down herself, pausing only to put the note they wrote for Max in his room, under his dead lizard, where she knew he'd find it.

Once downstairs Alex hugged Justin. "I'm going to miss this place." Alex told him.

"Me too. It was our home. But we'll be happy in California Alex. I promise." Justin hugged her tightly. He gave her a quick kiss as the movers knocked.

It took an hour for the Movers to pack up the truck, and for Justin to make sure they knew where they were going and what they were doing. Once the movers left, Alex and Justin took a deep breathe and headed to the lair.

There was one more loose end they needed to tie up.

* * *

Justin and Alex stepped into the hallway outside of Professor Crumbs office, their hands clasped tightly. Justin looked at Alex, then stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Enter." A voice called out. Alex gripped Justin's hand tighter and they walked in. Professor Crumbs was sitting behind his desk with his hands folded neatly together. He looked at Justin and Alex expectantly. "What can I do for you Mr. Russo, Miss Russo?" he asked as he gestured to the chairs near the desk

"Professor Crumbs, We're dropping out of the wizard competition." Justin told the older man as they sat down.

"I see. He speaks for you as well Miss Russo?" Professor Crumbs asked.

"Yeah. I mean yes. We're both dropping out." Alex confirmed. Crumbs starred at Alex for a second, then nodded.

"May I ask why you decided to forfeit?" Crumbs asked.

Alex and Justin gave each other a look before Justin said, "We're in love. We knew that there was no way either of us could win the competition and still be together, so we're giving our magic to Max. He's going to be an amazing wizard."

"In love you say? Hmmm." Crumbs starred again. He looked at the pair and continued. "You know incest is frowned upon in the Wizarding world as well as the mortal world. I could report you both and you'd be heavily punished."

"You could try." Alex told him in anger. "But seeing how we've already lost our parents, our homes, our brother, and our magic just to be with each other, I don't think there's much else you could do to us."

"We could separate you both." Crumbs told her, studying her reaction. Hearing his words Alex paled. She clutched Justin's hand and looked at Crumbs.

"Please don't." She whispered.

"Professor…" Justin pleaded.

Professor Crumbs raised a hand to silence them. "I'm not reporting you. I can see you're both in love. Sometimes we fall in love with people we aren't supposed to. I believe in soul mates and I can see you two are meant to be together. It an unfortunate twist of fate that you share blood, but I believe you can make it work. Since you're forfeiting your magic, the Wizarding laws no longer apply to you. You're free to live your life."

Justin and Alex looked at the old man with happiness in their eyes. "Seriously? We're free?" Alex asked.

"Seriously Miss Russo." Professor Crumbs chuckled. "I wish you both happiness." Alex and Justin thanked him, and ran out of his office, huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Justin! We're free!" Alex cried once they were back in the lair. She threw her arms around him and kissed him fiercely.

"I love you so much Alex." Justin told her. "Lets get out of here." They made their way out off the sub station, pausing only to put a letter for their parents on the counter, and for one last look at their past. They walked out of the sub station, holding hands and smiling brightly.

* * *

When the rest of the Russos came home later that night they all felt like someone had died. Max ran upstairs to his room without saying anything to his parents. Theresa and Jerry saw the letter on the counter and Theresa ran to read it.

"Mom and Dad," Theresa read. "We're not asking for forgiveness or understanding. We just want acceptance. We love you. J & A." A tear slid down Theresa's cheek and Jerry wrapped his arms around his wife, hugging her tightly.

Max found his letter in a second, almost as if he knew where it was the whole time.

"Max, You know we love you. Here's our new address. Its your home if you ever need it. Please don't let Mom and Dad convince you to stay away from us. We'll always be your big brother and sister. Enjoy being the family wizard. You'll be amazing. Love always, Justin and Alex." He read, tears filling his eyes. "PS Alex said you better not be crying or you'll turn into a bigger girl then me. Ugh I can't believe she made me write that!" Max laughed and hid the letter in his secret stash. He couldn't believe they gave up magic for each other, but he was glad they were happy. He couldn't wait to visit them in California.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Epilogue

*12 years later.*

"If it were anyone but Max, I wouldn't bother with this blasted tied!" Justin grumbled. Alex laughed and came to his rescue.

"I still don't understand how you can be so smart and still not be able to tie a tie." she teased, kissing him as she finished the knot. "There. Now how do I look?" She twirled around so Justin could see her outfit.

"Beautiful as always. Come here." Justin pulled her to him.

"Justin! We can't! We're going to be late! We'll pick this up later!" Alex laughed and twisted out of his arms. "Go get your kids!" She told him. Justin smiled and went into the adjoining room, where their twins were sitting watching TV.

"Lily, James, are you guys ready for Uncle Max's wedding?" He asked, picking up his daughter.

"Yay! Uncle Maxie!" a four year old James shouted.

"James! What did Momma tell you? No yelling! We have to be good and quiet!" Alex scolded her son as she bent to fix his little tie. "And Justin! You're wrinkling Lily's dress! Put her down!" Justin set Lily down and Alex fixed her dress. Their kids were identical to their parents, except Lily had Justin's eyes while James had Alex's. The decision to have kids was a hard one. Justin, being a doctor, knew the risk of their conception, so they decided to use a sperm donor. Now they had two healthy four year olds.

"Momma, will we see Auntie Harpie and Uncle Zee?" Lily asked.

"Yes baby, they're going to be at the wedding, with Rosie too." Alex told her daughter as she put her coat on. "Ready guys?" Three Russos nodded and Alex lead the way out of the hotel room.

Today was Max's wedding day. He met a wonderful woman while on vacation at Volcanoland and they fell in love. Max wanted Justin to be his best man, and Stephanie wanted Alex as a bridesmaid. Lily and Harper's daughter Rose were flower girls and James was the ring bearer. Max lived in New York, but he visited his niece and nephew every week. He loved them and demanded they be in the wedding. Justin and Alex were worried, it would be the first time they'd see their parents in 12 years. Alex was worried about their reaction to the twins, Justin was worried about Alex.

The family took a cab to the church, and as Justin paid the cabbie, Alex took the kids inside. She peeked in the church and saw Harper, Zeke and Rose sitting in the back, waiting for Rose's cue.

"Oh Harper! You look pretty!" Alex told her best friend. She was wearing a Harper exclusive dress, but it was definitely toned down from when they were younger. Harper smiled.

"You look nice too Alex! Are you guys ok?" Harper asked.

"Yea yea fine. Can you watch the twins for a second? I need to spy." Alex asked. Harper and Zeke nodded. "Ok babies, stay with Auntie and Uncle. Momma and Daddy will be right back." Lily and James nodded and ran to sit next to Rose, who was also four.

Justin and Alex went to look for the Groom's chamber. They knocked and went in to find an excited Max.

"You guys made it!" Max shouted as he hugged both of them.

"Of course we made it! We wouldn't miss this day for anything!" Justin told his brother.

"I'm going to the Brides room. See you guys in a bit." Alex kissed Justin and hugged Max, then went to find Stephanie. Alex was surprised at how much she liked Stephanie. Once Max and Stephanie were seriously dating, Max told her the family history. She surprised them all by being totally fine with it. She even made jokes about it. She was the perfect match for Max and that made Alex happy.

Alex spent some time with the bride and the other bridesmaids before she went to search for her kids. They needed to be reminded of their tasks. When she got to Harper and Zeke, the kids were gone.

"Harper, where are my kids?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know Alex! I turned away for a second and the three of them disappeared!" Harper cried. Alex rolled her eyes. She knew James was behind this. He was too much like her.

"Lets look for them. I'm sure they're around somewhere." Zeke told the girls. The three of them began searching the nooks and crannies of the church for their kids.

* * *

Jerry was sitting outside in the church courtyard, starring at the fountain. He was trying to gather himself to look happy for his youngest son. Theresa was inside with the bride, cooing over her dress. Jerry was lost in his thoughts when he heard children laughing. He looked up and saw two girls and a little boy playing. The two dark hair children looked familiar to him, causing his heart to ache. Were they real or another one of his lost memories?

"Justin? Alex?" He called out. The little boy paused and looked at Jerry. The dark haired little girl stepped protectively in front of the little red head and glared at Jerry.

"You know Momma and Daddy?" The little boy asked. Jerry's eyes filled with tears when he heard that.

"Yeah, I know them. What's your name?" Jerry asked, wiping a tear away.

"I'm James. And this is my sister Lily. And our cousin Rosie." James told the older man. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm…." Jerry started but was interrupted by Alex bursting into the court yard.

"James Alexander! What have I told you about leading the girls away! And talking to strangers! You are in so much trouble!" She ran over to her kids and Rose and grabbed their hands. She turned to go back inside when she finally registered the man sitting on the bench.

"Dad?" She asked, surprised.

"Alex." Jerry whispered in shock. He didn't really believe they'd come to the wedding, but he was so glad to see his daughter. "Alex, is it really you?" He stood up and walked slowly towards them. Alex instinctively put herself in front of the kids, expecting her father to lash out or start yelling. Instead he threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you so much Alex. You and Justin. I'm so sorry. I was an idiot. God I was an idiot!" Jerry cried.

"Dad, We've missed you too. So much" Alex told him, tears falling from her eyes.

"Momma! Are you ok?" James asked concerned. Jerry pulled back and looked at his grandson.

"Momma's ok baby. She's just happy. This is your grandfather. Dad, this is James Alexander and Lily Justine. Our kids. And this little one is Rosie, Harper's daughter." Alex told her father. Jerry smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you guys." Jerry couldn't get over how much they looked like their parents. Before they could say anything else, Justin came running out.

"Alex, what's going on? They're waiting for us…. Dad?" Justin stopped and looked at his father. He strode over to his family and picked up Lily protectively. "What's going on here?" He asked Alex.

Alex wiped more tears from her eyes. "I was introducing the kids to their grandfather." she told him.

Justin looked at his father, with a hard look on his face. "Come on kids, lets go. Uncle Maxie is waiting." and he grabbed Rosie's hand and walked away, leaving Alex and their son.

Jerry looked as his son walked away and it broke his heart again.

"Dad let me talk to him. Lets just get through today for Max's sake ok?" Alex grabbed James' hand and followed after Justin.

* * *

The wedding ceremony went smoothly, Max married Stephanie and the whole party moved over to the reception hall. The kids were included for the earlier part of the party, and then a baby sitter would watch them at their hotel room. Jerry and Theresa couldn't take their eyes off their grandchildren running around the hall with Harper's little girl. Theresa openly wept at the thought that Alex went through childbirth without her help. Jerry tried to ignore the urge to grab the children and never let them go, but he resisted. He knew that wouldn't help the situation. So instead, he forced a smile for the extended family and posed for pictures with his younger son.

Justin and Alex were having a hard time explaining the kids to the rest of their family. Alex just told people to mind their own business while Justin, ever the polite one, told people he was helping Alex raise her kids. It got too much for them though, they weren't used to hiding anymore and it was wearing on Alex especially. They decided to leave after Justin gave his best man's speech.

As the dinner was winding down, Justin stood and tapped his fork on his glass. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to offer a toast. A toast to the best brother in the world. I know a lot of you think Max is a little weirdo, (and you'd be right…) but what you don't know is that Max is also the most caring, loving and self-sacrificing brother in the world. No matter what, whenever Alex and I needed him, he was there. Even when things were so bad other people turned their backs on us, Max was there. He was there for us when we both graduated college, he was their for the birth of our….Alex's kids. He's been an amazing Uncle, and now he'll have the chance to be an amazing husband. I've never seen anyone more perfect for another human as Stephanie is for Max. Its like they were created for each other. Now I'm so glad I can call her sister. I love you both! Cheers!" Justin raised his glass and the hall followed in suit.

"Yay Uncle Maxie!" James cheered, raising his sippy cup, causing everyone to laugh.

Soon after Alex and Justin bid their good byes, each one holding a sleeping child in their arms. They made promises to have breakfast with the newlyweds before they went on their honeymoon. Harper and Zeke followed Alex and Justin as well, glad to be going. It was hard for Harper to stay mad at Jerry and Theresa, they were more parents to her then her own, but she had to try, for Alex. It was easier to be mad when they were across the country, but once they were all in the same room, Harper wanted to hug Theresa and cry.

The two couples went quietly back to their hotel, they didn't want to wake the kids. After bidding each other a good night, and telling the babysitter she wouldn't be needed, Alex and Justin went into their suite and put their twins to bed. As they slept, Alex sat on the bed and watched them. She never thought she'd be a good mother, but she was doing a pretty good job, her kids were fed, clothed and loved.

"We did pretty well didn't we?" Justin asked from the door to their room. Alex didn't realize he had been watching.

"We did pretty well." She agreed, standing up. She reached down and placed a soft kiss on both twin's foreheads and went to Justin. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled as he hugged her back. "No matter what, I'm glad we made the choices we did. I wouldn't change anything." Justin kissed the top of her head and started pulling Alex towards their bed.

"Didn't you promise me we'd get carried away tonight?" Justin whispered excitedly. Alex rolled her eyes.

"You're such a horn dog!" She teased as she kissed him. They were about to fall on the bed when there was a soft knock on the door. Groaning Justin went to answer it.

Justin opened the door and starred. "Mom? Dad?" He asked softly.

Jerry looked at his son. "Can we talk now?" he pleaded. Justin looked back at Alex and she nodded her approval. He stepped back and their parents came into the room.

Jerry and Theresa came in and sat down in two chairs while Justin sat next to Alex on the bed. They sat in silence for minutes, no one knowing where to start.

Finally Theresa broke the silence. "The twins, they're three?" she asked.

"Four." Alex told her. Theresa nodded.

"Were they good babies?"

Alex and Justin shrugged. "They were ok, no colic, just normal night time feedings. They'll be starting preschool next week." Justin told them.

"Justin, Alex…."Jerry started.

"Dad its ok. We understand." Alex told him.

"No, you don't understand. What you guys did, it was pretty bad, but what I did, was worse. I threw you guys out. I abandoned my kids. The second I saw you guys were out of my house I wanted to take it back. I wish I could undo the past twelve years. I'm so sorry we weren't there for you, I just hope you let us back in now, so we can be here for you and for our grandchildren." Jerry told them, tears streaming down his face. He put his arm around Theresa, who was crying silently.

Justin looked at his parents, then at Alex. She gave him a small smile and a nod. He jumped up and grabbed his dad in a hug.

"Dad! We've missed you so much! You don't know how hard its been raising kids without you!" Justin cried.

Alex rolled her eyes at Justin's words. "It hasn't been that bad! Geez drama queen much!"

"Oh Mija!" Theresa laughed through her tears and hugged Alex. "Te quiero mija."

"I love you too Mommy." Alex whispered to her mom.

The two couples finally sat back down they talked for hours, catching up and making promises for visits in the very near future. When they finally left, Jerry was bursting with pride. He couldn't wait to tell people his oldest kids were a successful doctor and lawyer and Theresa made Alex give her any photos of the twins she had with her. They left with kisses and hugs and plans for brunch the next day. Justin and Alex finally crawled into bed in the early morning hours, both knowing the twins would be up soon demanding attention. It was worth a sleepless night in both their opinions. They fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling and grateful that things were perfect, for now.

* * *

**Author's note: well I did it! I finished my very first multi-chapter story! I love Justin and Alex, and I hope I did them justice! Thank you all who have read and commented! **


End file.
